Michael McKean
Michael McKean played Ed Greenman in the Off the Map episode Saved by the Great White Hope. Career Filmography *''Observatory Blues (short)'' (2017) *''The Meddler'' (2015) *''Sesame Street: Learning Rocks'' (2014) *''10 Rules for Sleeping Around'' (2013) *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 2'' (2013) *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 1'' (2012) *''The Words'' (2012) *''Open Books'' (2010) *''Pure Country 2: The Gift'' (2010) *''Spinal Tap: Back from the Dead'' (2009) *''Stonehenge: 'Tis a Magic Place (short)'' (2009) *''Whatever Works'' (2009) *''Adventures of Power'' (2008) *''The Thick of It'' (2007) *''The Grand'' (2007) *''Joshua'' (2007) *''The Year Without a Santa Claus'' (2006) *''The Harry Smith Project Live'' (2006) *''For Your Consideration'' (2006) *''Relative Strangers'' (2006) *''Open Wide: Tooth School Inside (short)'' (2006) *''Blue Skies'' (2005) *''The Producers'' (2005) *''Arnie the Doughnut (short)'' (2005) *''Candor City Hospital (short)'' (2005) *''The Secret Policeman's Ball: The Music Edition'' (2004) *''And Starring Pancho Villa as Himself'' (2003) *''A Mighty Wind'' (2003) *''Haunted Lighthouse (short)'' (2003) *''100 Mile Rule'' (2002) *''The Burbs'' (2002) *''Auto Focus'' (2002) *''The Guru'' (2002) *''American Bandstand's 50th Anniversary Celebration'' (2002) *''Teddy Bears' Picnic'' (2002) *''Slap Her, She's French!'' (2002) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002) *''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (2001) *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' (2001) *''Never Again'' (2001) *''On Edge'' (2001) *''My First Mister'' (2001) *''Catching Up with Marty DiBergl (short)'' (2000) *''Little Nicky'' (2000) *''Beautiful'' (2000) *''Best in Show'' (2000) *''Masters of Horror and Suspense'' (1999) *''Snowden's Christmas'' (1999) *''Legal Aid'' (1999) *''Mystery, Alaska'' (1999) *''Teaching Mrs. Tingle'' (1999) *''True Crime'' (1999) *''Kill the Man'' (1999) *''The Man Who Counted (short)'' (1998) *''Sugar: The Fall of the West'' (1998) *''With Friends Like These...'' (1998) *''Archibald the Rainbow Painter'' (1998) *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) *''Final Justice'' (1998) *''The Pass'' (1998) *''Spinal Tap: The Final Tour (short)'' (1998) *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' (1997) *''No Strings Attached'' (1997) *''Nothing to Lose'' (1997) *''Still Breathing'' (1997) *''That Darn Cat'' (1997) *''Heaven Will Wait'' (1997) *''Jack'' (1996) *''Edie & Pen'' (1996) *''The Sunshine Boys'' (1996) *''The Pompatus of Love'' (1995) *''Across the Moon'' (1995) *''The Brady Bunch Movie'' (1995) *''Radioland Murders'' (1994) *''Airheads'' (1994) *''MacShayne: The Final Roll of the Dice'' (1994) *''Coneheads'' (1993) *''A Spinal Tap Reunion: The 25th Anniversary London Sell-Out'' (1992) *''Spinal Tap: Break Like the Wind - The Videos (short)'' (1992) *''Halloween Jam at Universal Studios'' (1992) *''A Year and a Half in the Life of Metallica (documentary)'' (1992) *''Man Trouble'' (1992) *''American Bandstand's 40th Anniversary Special'' (1992) *''Memoirs of an Invisible Man'' (1992) *''Amnesty International's Big 30'' (1991) *''True Identity'' (1991) *''Murder in High Places'' (1991) *''Book of Love'' (1990) *''The American Film Institute Presents: TV or Not TV?'' (1990) *''Flashback'' (1990) *''Hider in the House'' (1989) *''The Big Picture'' (1989) *''Portrait of a White Marriage'' (1988) *''Earth Girls Are Easy'' (1988) *''Short Circuit 2'' (1988) *''A Father's Homecoming'' (1988) *''Planes, Trains & Automobiles'' (1987) *''Daniel and the Towers'' (1987) *''Light of Day'' (1987) *''The History of White People in America: Volume II'' (1986) *''Jumpin' Jack Flash'' (1986) *''Classified Love'' (1986) *''Hear 'n Aid: The Sessions (short)'' (1986) *''Clue'' (1985) *''D.A.R.Y.L.'' (1985) *''The Bounder'' (1984) *''This Is Spinal Tap'' (1984) *''Young Doctors in Love'' (1982) *''Likely Stories, Vol. 1'' (1981) *''Used Cars'' (1980) *''1941'' (1979) *''The T.V. Show'' (1979) *''More Than Friends'' (1978) *''Cracking Up'' (1977) Television *''Good Omens (mini-series)'' (2018) *''Last Week Tonight with John Oliver'' (2017) *''Better Call Saul'' (2015-2017) *''Drunk History'' (2015-2016) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2012-2016) *''Comedy Bang! Bang!'' (2015) *''The 7D'' (2014) *''Family Tree'' (2013) *''American Dad!'' (2013) *''Happy Endings'' (2012-2013) *''Thundercats'' (2012) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2012) *''Glenn Martin DDS'' (2011) *''Homeland'' (2011) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2007-2011) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2011) *''Smallville'' (2003-2011) *''Castle'' (2011) *''Off the Map'' (2011) *''Sesame Street'' (2010) *''Glory Daze'' (2010) *''The Daily Show'' (2000-2009) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' (2009) *''Channel 4 News'' (2007-2009) *''Glastonbury 2009'' (2009) *''The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien'' (2009) *''Entertainment Tonight'' (2009) *''The Unit'' (2008) *''Law & Order'' (2000-2008) *''CNN Newsroom'' (2007) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2007) *''Breakfast'' (2007) *''Help Me Help You'' (2006) *''Catscratch'' (2006) *''Boston Legal'' (2005) *''Hopeless Pictures'' (2005) *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' (2002-2005) *''Alias'' (2005) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1999-2003) *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' (2003) *''Primetime Glick'' (2001-2003) *''MADtv'' (2003) *''The View'' (2003) *''Late Show with David Letterman'' (2000-2003) *''The Zeta Project'' (2002) *''Oswald'' (2001-2002) *''Justice League'' (2002) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2002) *''The X-Files'' (1998-2002) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002) *''Family Guy'' (2000-2002) *''The Huntress'' (2000-2001) *''The Lone Gunmen'' (2001) *''Clerks'' (2000-2001) *''Strip Mall'' (2001) *''Life's Too Short'' (2000) *''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' (2000) *''The Early Show'' (2000) *''The List'' (2000) *''Batman Beyond'' (2000) *''Boy Meets World'' (1999) *''The Simpsons'' (1992-1999) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1996-1999) *''Providence'' (1999) *''Maggie Winters'' (1998-1999) *''Recess'' (1998) *''Veronica's Closet'' (1998) *''Animaniacs'' (1993-1998) *''Mr. Show with Bob and David'' (1998) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1998) *''My Generation'' (1998) *''The Angry Beavers'' (1998) *''Murphy Brown'' (1998) *''LateLine'' (1998) *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1997-1998) *''The Closer'' (1998) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1996-1998) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1996-1998) *''Johnny Bravo'' (1997) *''The Weird Al Show'' (1997) *''Saturday Night Live'' (1984-1997) *''Road Rovers'' (1997) *''Caroline in the City'' (1996) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1996) *''Dream On'' (1991-1996) *''Secret Service Guy'' (1996) *''Friends'' (1995) *''The Nanny'' (1995) *''Dinosaurs'' (1992-1994) *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' (1994) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1994) *''Getting By'' (1994) *''Family Album'' (1993) *''The Arsenio Hall Show'' (1992) *''Fox News'' (1992) *''Tonight with Jonathan Ross'' (1992) *''Good Morning America'' (1992) *''Headbangers Ball'' (1992) *''Late Night with David Letterman'' (1992) *''Rockline on MTV'' (1992) *''Sessions (mini-series)'' (1991) *''MTV News: The Week in Rock'' (1991) *''Morton & Hayes'' (1991) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1990) *''Empty Nest'' (1990) *''Grand'' (1990) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1987) *''Tall Tales & Legends'' (1986) *''George Burns Comedy Week'' (1985) *''The Joe Franklin Show'' (1984) *''Laverne & Shirley'' (1976-1983) *''Goodtime Girls'' (1980) *''Happy Days'' (1979) External Links * * Category:Actors